Aceptación
by Luka-sama
Summary: Si bien Gintoki había aceptado que estaba en un futuro para salvarlo de su destrucción inminente, había aceptado que Kagura y Shinpachi ahora eran demasiado cool. Era diferente para él aceptar que Kagura y Okita coquetearan frente a sus narices, él seria un buen hermano mayor y le metería una espada por el culo para enseñarle a no meterse con su hermana menor.


_Quería escribir un fic de Gintama especialmente de esta pareja, si bien apenas voy por los primeros capítulos del anime y manga (los veo simultáneamente) , ya había leído varios fic de la pareja y también vi la segunda película de esta serie que me encanto y de aquí salió este fic._

 _Gintama no me pertenece._

 **Aceptación**

Habían muchas cosas que representaban a Gintoki Sakata: Vago, comedor de dulce, fanático de la Jump, ninja de pelo plateado y alguien que quería a sus compañeros de Yorozuya. Tenía una historia que cargaba sobre sus hombros y que siempre la ocultaba con su nueva forma de vivir. Pero sin importar que época fuera o en qué momento estuviera siempre se preocuparía por sus amigos.

Por eso cuando viajo en el tiempo para impedir que el futuro fuera una mierda, supo que aunque no quisiera al final tendría que solucionarlo.

Fue impactante que Shinpachi y Kagura se hubieran transformado en unos súper luchadores con aspecto cool que lo hicieron sentir que ya no era el protagonista de su historia.

Era denigrante.

Luego estaba el hecho de buscar a ese científico loco para que le explicara porque había ido a parar cinco años en el futuro, también de paso salvar a su no tan amigo y al estúpido líder de Shinsengumi. Todo fue complicado y estresante, incluso él pensó seriamente en matarlos con su espada de no ser porque fue detenido por Kagura.

Le frustraba verla tan tranquila mientras Shinpachi y él estaban algo estresados.

Mientras caminaban donde sería la celebración, él juro pensar en matar a esos imbéciles que ya no eran la policía para poder saciar su sed de sangre. Todos se reían y festejaban que el plan fuera todo un éxito cuando ellos claramente fueron el señuelo.

Noto a Shinpachi alejado en sus propios pensamientos y suspiro al ver como aun no escapaba a pesar de su clara negación de querer seguir a su lado.

Su instinto paternal que Kagura solía activar le alerto de algo, giro el rostro en busca de ella y la encontró acompañada de Sadaharu.

Hasta ahí todo bien.

Fue cuando noto como Sougo Okita se acercaba a ella cuando comenzó a sudar nervioso, sin duda pronto estallaría una de sus múltiples peleas y tendrían que separarlos para lograr seguir con su investigación.

-China pensé que nunca llegarías-dijo el espadachín con expresión cansada.

Estuvo por ir a detener la lucha, pero algo lo detuvo.

Se sintió herido ante la media sonrisa de Kagura, después de todo desde que llego al futuro no la había visto sonreír y siempre tenía esa expresión altanera ante todos.

-Por favor acaso dudaste de mí-se burló ella con mofa.

Noto como Okita rodaba los ojos fastidiado y le empujaba juguetonamente, contra todo pronóstico Kagura le dio una leve mirada cariñosa antes de seguir su camino sin hablarse.

Gintoki quedo parado en media carretera al ver eso con expresión incrédula, eso definitivamente debió haber sido un sueño y todo era producto de su imaginación.

Aceptaba venir del futuro.

Aceptaba que sus amigos cambiaran.

Aceptaba que el mundo se fuera a la mierda.

Pero aceptar el evidente coqueteo entre Kagura y Okita era diferente. Con un gran aura de batalla digna de un padre celoso comenzó a caminar, aún era temprano para volver al tiempo y primero le metería una espada por el culo a Sougo para sentirse satisfecho.

Este futuro le asustaba.

Después de todo en su tiempo había hecho una apuesta con Hijitaka de que faltaban mínimo seis años para que Kagura y Okita se vieran sin tirarse a luchar, ni hablar de la apuesta para que salieran juntos con Kondo.

Joder no iba a perder.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
